


Being patient is hard (Especially if you know the ending)

by BreG21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anna Couffaine - Freeform, Annoyed kids, Bored kids, Emma Agreste - Freeform, F/M, LOVE EATER SPOILER, Time Travel, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21
Summary: "They're idiots.""They're your parents, Emma. And they don't know.""And I still stand by what I said." She spat the words with harsh spite. "They're idiots."Emma Agreste never did understand why her family, blood and not, were so annoyed with all the 'love drama' her parents had to endure years ago, it couldn't have been that bad, right?Maybe she should've just kept her mouth shut and leave the role of being a curious cat to her dad.





	Being patient is hard (Especially if you know the ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Husband here: You know I'm not going to give into the hate this most recent episode has been receiving. I'm a bigger man than that… That being said, today's music recommendation is Toxic Love, by either Tim Curry or the cover by Johnathan Young. You choose the background music to your rage.
> 
> THIS DOES GIVE A VERY LIGHT SPOILER TO THE NEWEST EPISODE LOVE EATER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"They're idiots."

"They're your parents, Emma. And they don't know."

"And I still stand by what I said." She spat the words with harsh spite. "They're _idiots."_

Anna sighed, shaking her head, but said no more— she knew it was useless to get through her best friend. "Why are we even doing this then? You're the one that wanted to come here to watch them."

Emma shifted from where she rested on her hunches to sit more comfortably on the tin roof, eyes glaring at the scene down below before raising her hands and pulled at her soft golden hair. "I don't know. When everyone says how complicated their love life was in the beginning, I thought they were being over the top. I mean, it's auntie Alya, Chloe, and your mom." She rolled her eyes. "You know how they can get."

She wasn't wrong after all. Just turning seventeen, Emma had gained the permission to use the bunny miraculous every now and then— but by no means was she allowed to keep it— and after so many bedtime stories she and her brothers had gotten about their parents amazing love story, she decided it would be fun to go back and time and watch it for herself.

Though she had rules not to interfere with anything.

Anna could tell she was really trying hard not to break those rules.

Honestly, she wasn't sure why she decided to come with in the first place. She knew how it ended. Emma, Louis, and Hugo existed. They didn't need any more confirmation of the fact that they would get together.

Add that to the fact that _she_ herself existed. Being the daughter of Luka and Kagami gave it a little more punch to the fact that what was playing out in front of her wouldn't last.

Anna sighed. "Emma, give it a rest. Let's go home, to your parents. Adrien and Marinette Agreste, remember them?"

Her best friend's emerald eyes now turned their heated look onto hers. "Your dad needs to get away from my mom."

Anna's eyes went out to look herself, watching as her dad comforted her aunt after everything she had been through in the past couple of months with being Ladybug, school, personal life, and uncle Adrien. Poor auntie. She wished she could go down and give her a big hug.

If only she knew what was all in store for her.

Deciding she was done with this crap, _kwamidangit,_ she turned and grabbed her best friend by the shoulders."Emma. What part of _your parents get together the end_ do you not understand? They're soulmates, they're in love. They find their way back to each other. They always do. They wouldn't be them otherwise. Your parents are so sickly in love that Hugo has to spend some nights at your grandparents to get some space for it. Twenty-five years and they're even more in love than when they started out."

She had known Emma since they were in diapers, and she knew that, despite being the daughter of Ladybug and Chat Noir, she had her own anxieties, fears, worries. Over the years, as they had become close, almost a day didn't go bu that they never saw each other, Emma worried about her parent's job, her brother's schooling, anything and everything she could, she did.

She sometimes took too much on, and that was when Anna had to step in and remind her that not everything laid on her, she didn't need to take on all the responsibilities that she did— her parents were amazing superheroes, her brothers were barely tweens, they were still growing and learning, and that she needed to focus on herself sometimes for her own health and sake.

Like mother like daughter.

The weight on Emma's body lifted and she sagged forward, not crying into Anna's shoulder, but rather just staying there, trying to regain the energy she had lost with anger. "I just… I don't know why it hurts seeing this. I don't like seeing my parents in pain and being so oblivious to what's right in front of them. They deserve more, better than that."

Anna gave in and cupped the teen's head, fingers brushing along her strands. "I know it hurts, but pain seems to be a part of life." She chuckled dryly. "But it'll be okay in the end, and this is definitely not their end."

The dark-haired girl could feel her best friend's breathing slow to a normal rate and she felt her own sense of calm knowing she was okay. "I think I wanna fast forward this part, Anna."

She nodded against Emma's head and pulled back to look at fluff— who had been uncharacteristically quiet, but even the hyper kwami knew how to read the air. "You fed, Fluff?"

She nodded. "Ready and rearing to go. Emma just needs to say the words."

Emma sat back, blinking slowly and Anna knew she realized that if she wanted to go forward in time before her curfew was up, they had to go now. Looking to the kwami, she nodded her head into a short bobble. "Yeah, okay. Fluff, clockwise."

In a shower of blue, she was suited up and moving to her feet, she held out her hand for Anna to take, which she did without hesitation and brought her upright. With a small smirk spreading her lips, she asked, "Time to bug out?"

Emma threw her head back, letting it rolled from side to side with a large groan. "Dad needs to stop giving you piano lessons, he's rubbing off on you."

Anna punched her shoulder. "You know you like 'em."

"Yeah, yeah." Breaking out her umbrella, she opened a portal and stepped forward, clasping her hand around Anna's before glancing back one more time at the two. "I really wish my dad wasn't so obvious at this point. I hate seeing mom cry. I'm thankful that I'm not like that."

Anna chuckled. A light edge of nerves surfacing before she choked them back down. "Yeah. Thank goodness."

With that, they jumped through the portal, hands glued together as they time traveled once more.

_Only if you knew._

Maybe she was more like father than mother in the end after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *Emma sitting on a different rooftop, throws bricks at Adrien and Kagami.*
> 
> Anna: "What the hell Emma? Those are real bricks! You could seriously hurt them!"
> 
> Emma: "They have powers."
> 
> Anna: "They're not even in they're super suits!"
> 
> Emma: "Yeah…"
> 
> Anna: …
> 
> Emma: *Throws another brick* "I just have a lot of emotions right now."
> 
> I just needed to get his out of my head after watching the episode. I'll try to get back to mairchat May tomorrow, but I just really need to decompress after that episode. Hope you guys understand!


End file.
